Why You Don't Mess With Aphrodite Kids
by Vivid Tear
Summary: What happens when Piper thinks that Leo sabotaged her curling iron? Follow Leo's adventure of getting away from the completely mad daughter of Aphrodite- also known as Beauty Queen. Complete with flashback!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is my very first fan fic! I'm so excited! … And half of the people reading this is yawning in boredom. XD So, hope you enjoy! 3

By the way, I added something. From now on, all of my stories will have some kind of secret. Try to figure it out, 'cause I have met too many idiots in my life. -.-

* * *

><p>"VALDEZ!"<p>

The shout rang throughout Bunker 9. All the hammering, drilling, and talking stopped. All heads turned to the person in question.

Leo stopped observing the blueprints and turned around only to find a very angry Beauty Queen. Piper's vivid, but very angry, eyes glared holes into Leo's soul.

Hey, Beauty Queen, what's up?" Leo wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Don't act like you don't know! Look at my hair. Does this look good to you? The second I used my curling iron." Usually, Piper didn't care about her hair, but it looked like a rat's nest. Leo burst out laughing.

"I didn't do anything! I swear. I only use my building awesomeness for good." He cracked a smile.

Piper pinned Katropis under Leo's neck. "I don't believe you. After it said, "the cow says moo" I knew it was you." She squinted her eyes. "I'll give you ten seconds to run, Valdez."

Leo wiped a tear from his eye, he was still recovering from seeing Piper's "hair". "Well, Beauty Queen, I might just do that." He dropped his blueprints and ran out the door.

He ran past the cabins with Piper trailing behind. "VALDEZ! YOU WILL DIE FOR MESSING WITH MY CURLING IRON!" Spoken like a true daughter of Aphrodite. Even Piper had her "girl" days. Although Leo thought it was just for Jason. Speaking of Jason…

Leo ran into the Zeus cabin and dove behind the huge statue. Jason was standing there, staring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Leo, what did you do? Oh wait, hold that thought. Piper's coming, and she looks VERY angry."

Piper came in to the cabin, eyes softening at the sight of Jason. They hardened again.

"Hey Jason, seen Leo anywhere? I wanted to , ah, show him something." Piper stroked her knife.

Leo saw Jason thinking. That was NOT a good sign. Jason grinned.

"Behind the statue." Leo inwardly groaned. He thought Jason was his friend! He prepared to dash out the door.

Piper grinned evilly. She walked towards the statue, holding Katropis in front of her. Leo ran.

He dashed and ducked when Piper tried to stab him when he past.

"Try to catch me, Beauty Queen! You can't catch the Flaming Valdez!" Leo shouted over his shoulder. Piper just glared. Leo ran past the Hermes cabin. He heard Travis and Connor Stoll laugh loudly at him. Revenge time…

Piper ran to him. "Gotcha, Valdez. I'll finally get a chance to use this." She dragged a finger down the blade. The Stolls continued laughing.

"Wait, Piper! The Stolls did this!" He pointed a long finger towards them. They stopped laughing.

"Heh, oh really?" She looked at the Stolls, analyzing them with her kaleidoscope eyes.

"I wonder, how will this beautiful bronze knife look in the sides of you heads? Again, ten seconds to run."

Leo grinned. It wasn't like he didn't do it. He did. He could still remember that morning.

_~Flashback~_

_It was 3:00 in the morning. His siblings had dared him to sabotage Piper's curling iron. Leo crept silently towards the pink dollhouse of doom, avoiding the harpies, or the wrinkled hags, as he liked to call them. He climbed through the window, looking at all the Aphrodite kids sleeping soundly, with sleep masks on, even the boys._

_Leo laughed in his mind. 'So glad I'm a Hephaestus kid, not one of these Barbies and Kens…' he thought. Leo stepped into the (also pink) bathroom, blocking the smell of designer perfume. He found Piper's iron, as it was the only one that wasn't pink. However, just as he reached for it, his arm hit some cosmetics and sent them flying off the counter. He cringed. Did someone hear that? _

_He grabbed the iron, and dove into the bath tub just as an Aphrodite girl walked in. It was Lacey, with her bow and arrows drawn. (It turned into a necklace and earrings and magically matched any outfit she wore. Gift of Aphrodite, obviously.)_

_She looked around, then shrugged and went back to sleep. 'Score one for Leo!' Leo grinned. He "fixed" the iron and crept out, silently cheering all the way back to his cabin._

_~End Flashback~_

He walked away just as the Stoll brothers were being dragged to the infirmary. Piper had gone back to her normal self (after fixing her hair) and was currently laughing at the lake with Jason. Leo felt a twinge of sympathy for the Stolls. Oh well, it was their fault for dying his hair pink two weeks ago.

* * *

><p>AN

So, how was that? Sorry if it wasn't that good, but it's my very first one! You won't be too harsh right? –pouts- Any who, did you find the secret? Don't tell me you're an idiot too. Ok, I am done here! Bye~ 3


	2. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
